Theoretically Speaking
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Best-selling author Lucy Heartfilia has found her muse for her newest novel series, Detective Natsu Dragneel. Of course, that means observation, and that means she'll be joining his team. As if things couldn't get any better. Add in an illusive murderer and romance, and we have ourselves another best-selling series. Except this time, it's real.
1. Detective Natsu Dragneel

**So this idea's been brewing in my mind for a while now, and I decided to go ahead and write it out. It's based on one of my favorite TV shows, Castle. Except Lucy is the writer and Natsu's the detective. So yeah. It's different from the genres I usually write for, such as friendship, humor, romance, general, the norm. This is more suspense, drama, romance, and humor. Like the show. **

** I wasn't quite sure how to write the first chapter, so it's a bit messy. But I promise it'll get better. It's just the basic idea of Castle, it won't actually follow the plots of the show and whatnot. I have my own. **

** So, without further ado, here's the first chapter. **

** DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to, I don't own either Fairy Tail or Castle. **

** On with the story~! **

Chapter One

Detective Natsu Dragneel

_{No matter what the verdict says, too many questions in my head.} _

Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she signed another book. True, she was happy. She was living her dream which was to be a best-selling author, but sometimes she just wanted more. Something exciting to happen.

Her best friend Levy McGarden watched as she gave an award-winning smile to the woman and called for the next person. The bluenette watched as the man handed Lucy the book and she signed it, passed it back to him, and smiled brightly again.

Levy leaned on the table, not a hard task considering she was shorter than most people. "Hey Lu-chan, aren't you happy?"

Lucy glanced up from the book she was signing. "Of course, Levy. What would make you think I'm not?"

The other young woman shrugged. "You just look...what's the word I'm looking for? Lackluster."

Lucy chuckled as she handed the book back to the adoring fan. "Why Levy, I'm certainly _not _lackluster. Surely not."

Levy shook a finger. "Well there's certainly _something _about you that's lacking."

The blonde sighed as she took another book and signed her name once more. "It's nothing much, really. It's just..." she sighed again and handed the book back. "I want someone to come up to me and say something new."

"Ms. Heartfilia?"

The two looked up to see a young man standing there, his spiky pink hair setting him apart from everyone else. He had a white scarf wrapped around his neck, and even though it was autumn, it wasn't really cold enough to wear one yet.

Lucy smiled and lifted her pen. "Where would you like it?"

The man held out a badge. "Detective Natsu Dragneel, MPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight." and it was then that the two young women noticed the few officers behind him.

Levy turned to a shocked Lucy and took the pen from her. "That's new."

Lucy turned to the bluenette to say something but turned back to Natsu. "Er, how can I help you, Mr. Dragneel?"

Said man pulled a chair around and sat down. "I need to know where you were between six and seven-thirty."

Her eyes widened. "Wait...you think _I _committed the murder?! No way. And I can prove it." she turned to the bluenette. "I've been with Levy McGarden all day. I had this book signing tonight, so earlier around that time, we went for dinner. That French place down on Fifth Street. That's where we were."

Natsu raised a brow at her. "Alright...well, do you recognize this person at all?" he held up his phone, and on the screen was a picture of a dead young woman.

Lucy flinched and a pained expression crossed her face when she saw the body. But she instantly recognized something. "What was her name?" she asked, looking back at him.

Natsu slipped his phone back in his vest pocket. "Ultear Milkovich."

Lucy shook her head. "I don't recognize _her, _but..." she trailed off.

"You _do _recognize the method of her murder." Natsu finished for her. "It's the same as the murder in your third book. And this is the third murder that's lined up with your writing. It's a copycat killer."

The blonde nodded sullenly.

Natsu sighed. "Look, I _really _doubt that you did this, but be careful from now on, alright? Things like this, the perpetrators are usually sick, and sometimes stalkers. So be on the lookout. And if you have a problem, give me a call." he stood and handed her a card with his name, number, and the precinct address on it.

Lucy nodded and he and the officers walked off. Levy turned to her friend. "Well, that was...unexpected."

.

.

.

.

.

"So, how did it go with the hot writer chick?" Gray Fullbuster asked, looking up from the case file he was reading, his feet propped up on his desk.

Natsu glared at him. "She didn't do it."

Gray snickered. "I figured that much. If it was that easy to catch criminals, we could go home early." his feet hit the floor and he spun his chair around to face Natsu's desk. "So...how'd you pick up that it was a murder scene out of her book?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Natsu stiffened. "...One of the officers mentioned it to me."

Gray 'mmm'd. "You sure?" he smirked. "Or was it something else?"

Gajeel Redfox walked up behind Gray and held up one of Lucy's books. "'From the library of Natsu Dragneel.'" he read aloud. "I didn't even know you read anything other than case files, Dragneel." he smirked.

Natsu grabbed the book out of the larger man's hand. "Got a problem with reading, Gajeel?"

Gray grinned. "Yo, check it dude, you're totally a fan!"

Natsu glared and nodded stiffly. "Right. Of the genre."

Gajeel snickered. "Right, the genre, that's why you reacted the way you did."

Natsu glared as he sat back down at his desk. "What are you, twelve?"

"Dragneel, Fullbuster, Redfox, my office! Now!" a stern feminine voice called from across the room.

All three men froze and a bead of cold sweat trickled down their faces.

"Fullbuster! Gajeel!" Natsu whispered harshly. "Did you mess up your last case?!"

The two looked offended. "No! We didn't! And even if we did, why are you included?" Gray growled.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because we're a team!"

They came to a stop in front of a door. The name on the blurred 'Magnolia Police Department, Precinct 42, Commissioner in Chief, Erza Scarlet.' They gulped and Natsu opened the door.

The scarlet-headed woman stared at them sternly from behind her desk. "Well, come in. Sit down."

The three detectives quickly did as they were told. Their chief was a scary and intimidating woman, even when she wasn't trying to be.

"I want you three to go to Ms. Lucy Heartfilia's home immediately. Elfman and the others picked up a lead. We think the murderer is a fan of Lucy's. Actually, we're sure. I'm sure you had the same premonition, Natsu. Dreyar thinks that the man will go after Ms. Heartfilia next. After all, this was his third victim." Erza explained. "Now go. I want you to get there before anything happens, because the mayor happens to be good friends with Heartfilia, and if something happens to her...it won't be pretty."

"Yes sir!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy sighed as she sipped on her coffee. True, it wasn't the best thing to drink at nine in the evening, but she was writing up her next book, and having trouble at that. She rubbed her temples and groaned. Her small white terrier looked at her from the opposite arm of the couch.

She smiled. "I know, Plue. I just can't think of anything good. I need a muse, like the writers of old." she chuckled. "As if that'll happen."

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door of her large apartment. She raised a brow and glanced over at the clock.

"Who on earth would be visiting me at this hour?" she mumbled as she walked over to the door.

The pounding was persistent and starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled, reaching for the door knob. She tried to hide her amusement when she realized it was the detective from earlier in the day. "Detective, how nice to see you again. May I ask what you're doing here at my apartment at such a late hour?"

Natsu scowled. "I'm here as police detail. Direct orders from the Chief." he pushed past her into the spacious and luxurious apartment.

Lucy made a face before closing the door, locking it, and making her way back into the living room. Natsu was seated on the couch, and he looked like he was sulking. The blonde chuckled to herself before taking a seat beside him.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Lucy smiled. "So...what exactly do I need a police detail for? And aren't there usually more than just one? Besides, I thought that officers normally did that kind of thing, not detectives."

Natsu huffed. "Chief thinks you're under a direct threat. The copycat killer probably has you in his sights, I'm here to make sure he doesn't get you. There are two other detectives stationed outside, as well as a few officers. The Chief insisted that I be the one to watch over you. Don't ask me why." he crossed his arms.

Lucy blinked a couple of times. This detective, he was a very blunt person. Whatever happened to tact? She'd never personally been the target of a murderer before, and to think there was a copycat killer out there using her books to commit murders...

She scowled. Piracy.

But there was something about this detective that drew her to him. She's only seen him twice now, and he seemed awfully rude, but...she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Natsu Dragneel, detective. He was...different, to say the least.

"Well you're not bridge and tunnel." she stated.

Natsu turned to her. "What?"

She crossed her legs and sipped her coffee. "No trace of boroughs when you talk, so that means upper-side, and that means money. You went to college, probably a pretty good one. You had options. Yeah, lots of options, better options, more socially acceptable options, and you still chose this. That tells me something happened. Not to you. No, you're wounded, but you're not that wounded. No, it was somebody you cared about. It was someone you loved. And you probably could have lived with that, but the person responsible was never caught." Lucy realized she had overstepped her boundaries, whatever they were. "And that, Detective Dragneel, is why you're here." she looked away from him.

Natsu glared at her. "Cute trick. Don't think you know me."

Lucy hesitated for a couple moments. "The point is, there's always a story...you just have to find it. Sorry."

He was about to say something when there was a shout from down the hall, where Gray was stationed. Suddenly, the apartment door burst open. Natsu pushed Lucy off the couch and onto the floor.

"Get down!" he shouted, pulling out his gun.

"We should be fine because..." she trailed off, realizing that the next book the killer would go by was her fourth. Her eyes widened. "Natsu! He's got a gun!" she shouted back to him.

She felt herself being pulled up from the carpet and pulled back roughly against someone's chest. Then she felt the cold barrel of the gun being presses against her temple. She gulped as she realized the scene the copycat was playing out.

In her book, the murderer teased the man by holding the woman hostage, then he would let her go, only to shoot her almost when she had reached the man's arms. She broke out into a cold sweat. This was _not _what she meant by wanting some excitement in her life.

Natsu watched as the copycat, a young man with brown hair, held Lucy up to him, the gun shoved harshly up against her head. He had his own pointed at the man, but he couldn't do anything with Lucy being held hostage.

He made brief eye contact with Lucy, but it was enough. He knew how this scene ended, and he didn't like it. But in that brief moment, the blonde seemed to catch onto his plan, because she smiled at him.

And then she elbowed her captor hard in the stomach. He let her go and she ducked, and the gunshot resounded through the air.

.

.

.

.

Natsu stood inside the Chief's office, nervously tugging at the scarf around his neck. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Erza nodded. "Yeah, I just got a call from the mayor's office. Apparently, you have a fan." there was amusement clearly written across her face.

Natsu raised a brow. "A fan, sir?"

The woman nodded. "Lucy Heartfilia. Seems she's found the main character for her next series: a tough, rude, but savvy male detective."

"...I'm flattered?" he wasn't really so sure he was.

He swore he could _hear _the smirk in her tone. "Don't be. She says she has to do research."

Natsu tugged at his scarf again. "Oh no."

Erza almost laughed. "Oh yes."

Natsu shook his head violently. "No way."

Erza intertwined her fingers. "Dragneel, listen."

Natsu leaned forward and planted his palms on her desk. "Sir, she's...she's..."

Erza waved a hand. "_But _she did help us solve this case, sort of. And when the mayor's happy, the commissioner's happy. And when when the commissioner's happy, I'm happy."

Natsu slumped a bit. "How long, sir?"

Erza crossed her arms and nodded her head toward the door. "It's up to her."

Natsu turned to see a smirking Lucy Heartfilia leaning against the door frame.

Gray and Gajeel observed the scene from their desks.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" Gajeel asked gruffly, finishing up his report.

Gray smirked and leaned back in his chair. "A guy like him with something he can't control. No, no, this is gonna be more fun than Shark Week."

**...yeah. It wasn't the best, I know. And they caught the copycat super early, but that was my plan. Because this was kind of a background-ish thing. Like I said, it'll get better. **

** Can anyone guess who the copycat killer was? Not that's it's that hard...**

** So yes! That was the first chapter! I can't wait for the next one because it's much better than this one! Or at least I hope it is...**

** Does anyone else watch Castle? What about Elementary? Not that that's related to this at all, just wondering...**

** Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

** Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors/mistakes. I was in a hurry when I typed this up. **

** Until next time! **

** - Sonata-chan**


	2. Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind

**OnmywordIcan'teven-! So many reviews, favorites, and follows for just the _first _chapter! You all are the best! So I'm back with the second chapter! So thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this! **

** I watched the episode 'Linchpin' Sunday, and last week I watched 'The Blue Butterfly.' Episodes from Castle, of course. I really enjoyed 'The Blue Butterfly', and 'Linchpin' was okay too. Anyway, I listened to 'The Script' while writing this chapter. Not that it matters, of course. **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Two

Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind

_{She finally met a man that's gonna put her first}_

Lucy practically waltzed into the precinct the next morning. She smiled to herself when she saw Natsu sitting at his desk, writing up his report.

"Good morning!" she chirped, and leaned on the edge of his desk.

He stood up. "You're here. Good. Fullbuster! Redfox! Let's go!"

Lucy followed him as he walked down to the elevator, and they were soon joined by two other young men. "Where are we going?"

Natsu glanced down at her briefly. "Case."

The blonde looked at the other two who were staring at her. "Um, who are these guys?"

Gray held out his hand. "Detective Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you, beautiful."

Gajeel grunted. "Gajeel Redfox."

She smiled and shook Gray's hand. "Oh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Gray grinned. "We know."

Lucy nodded and they stepped out of the elevator and made their way into the parking lot. She leaned towards Gray and Gajeel. "Is he always this way?" she whispered, her head tilting toward Natsu, who was climbing in the driver's seat of an SUV.

Gray snorted. "Pretty much, yeah."

Lucy tapped her chin as they climbed into the vehicle.

.

.

.

.

"Yukino Aguria, twenty-two. Gunshot wound to the back of the head, execution style." the brunette informed them, kneeling beside the woman's dead body. "Shame, she looked like a nice girl."

Natsu nodded. "Time of death?"

The young woman stood up. "I'd say around twelve last night." she pulled her gloves off.

Lucy watched as the body was loaded onto the stretcher and into the coroner's van. Natsu nudged her arm. "Lucy, this is Cana Alberona. She's the medical examiner for our precinct."

The brunette smiled and held out her hand. "Lucy Heartfilia, the famous writer. It's a pleasure."

She blushed a little. "Oh, not really. But thank you."

"So, I hear that you're going to be working with Natsu from now on." Lucy nodded and Cana smirked. "Well, just beware that he has sort of a rude attitude and can come off as kind of cold and distant."

Natsu scowled. "Hey!"

The brunette chuckled and continued. "However, he's really a sweet and caring guy. I wish you the best of luck, girly." she winked, then grinned. "Well, I have to get back with this body now, but I'll see you later." she made eye contact with Natsu as she walked away. "Be sure to take good care of her." she said lowly, and then she was gone.

Natsu huffed and turned back to the others. Lucy looked at him. "So now what?"

He crossed his arms. "We find out about Ms. Aguria's personal life, question any friends and family, search for suspects."

Lucy smiled. "Alright..."

Gray sighed. "Gajeel and I'll take her financial records, you two can question family members and friends."

Natsu grinned at him. "Let's go, Lucy."

"Where exactly do we start?" the blonde questioned as she buckled herself in.  
"We'll go to her apartment first. See what we can find there." he informed.

She nodded.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, Lucy sank into her couch with a much needed cup of tea. Levy chuckled at her friend's actions.

"So how'd it go today? Did you solve the case?" the bluenette questioned.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "It's not that easy." she leaned her head against her arm. "When I'm writing, I just have to come up with the characters, plot line, murder scenes, and so on. _I _know who murdered the character or characters in the book."

Levy nodded, showing she was listening intently, and Lucy continued.

"Well, apparently, in an actual homicide, they don't know who did it until the guy gets caught."

Her statement caused Levy to chuckle again.

Lucy playfully pushed her friend over.

"So you don't like it?" Levy asked.

The blonde shook her head vigorously. "No! I really do like it! Well, I don't like it that people are dying, and there are people out there who would kill them, but, the force is so focused on catching these guys, it's admirable."

A grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's broke out across Levy's face. "And are you perhaps referring to a certain pink headed, scarf wearing, rude detective?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she almost choked on her tea. "L-Levy! No!"

The bluenette held her hands up in surrender, feigning a look of innocence. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, you really seem to like him. You kept going on and on about him earlier. Like how thorough he was in his work, how well he handled talking with the victim's family, even what he had for lunch."

Lucy felt her cheeks burn. She coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, well...I'm doing a series based on him, so I have to know that kind of stuff! And besides, why wouldn't I go over my characters with you? I've always done that before!"

Levy managed to hide her disappointment and the smirk threatening to spread across her face. So what if Lucy had an excuse this time? Sure, it was a totally believable one, and very rational, because it was the truth. _But, _Levy hadn't failed to notice the look on Lucy's face and the gleam in her eyes when she talked about Detective Dragneel.

The bluenette smiled to herself. This was going to be an interesting partnership.

.

.

.

.

A few days later, Lucy made a beeline for Natsu's desk. She set a steaming cup of fresh coffee down, causing him to look up in surprise. She smiled down at him.

He eyed the cafe cup full of the steaming drink, then picked it up and took a sip. His eyes widened and he looked at Lucy. "How did you know? The way I take my coffee, I mean."

She chuckled. "Ah, well, I'm psychic." he looked at her skeptically and she winked and waved a hand. "Actually, I asked Gray. Black with one teaspoon of milk. You don't like sweet things, do you?" she made a face. "I couldn't drink just straight black coffee like that, not without sugar and creamer."

He gave an amused laugh, or at least what she thought was a laugh. "Yeah, most people can't."

Lucy pulled herself up on his desk and crossed her legs, letting them dangle in the air. Her neck was craned around so she could face Natsu. "So...made any progress?"

Natsu gave her a small smirk and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Maybe. We _have _a suspect. I was gonna go pick him up. I figured you'd want to tag along."

Her brown eyes lit up. "Of course! Let's go!"

He stood and grabbed his newly acquired coffee and walked towards the elevator. Lucy jumped down, grabbed her own cup of steaming caffeine, and hurried after him.

.

.

.

.

Lucy was bouncing on her heels as Natsu raised his fist to knock on the door. Natsu pounded on the door. "Erigor Eisenwald, MPD Detective Natsu Dragneel, open up!" he shouted. There was a moment of brief silence, before a loud crash sounded from inside the apartment.

Natsu quickly drew his gun and pointed it at the door, preparing to kick it in. He sent Lucy a stern glance. "Stay behind me."

She gave a mock salute and he kicked in the door. Natsu quickly but quietly made his way into the apartment, Lucy hot at his heels. Both their eyes searched the interior of the apartment. Something caught Lucy's eye and she stopped to look at it.

Suddenly, a knife flew through the air, barely missing Natsu's head. It was soon followed by another, and Natsu's hand shot out and grabbed Lucy's arm. He tugged her down with him, and they ducked behind a wall.

"I ain't going back to jail!" the angry shout rang through the air.

Lucy looked at Natsu in confusion.

"He's got priors. Assault, armed assault, robbery, attempted murder." Natsu explained. "He's on parole."

Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded her head slowly. "So...your everyday beauty queen of crime."

He cracked a small smile at her comment. Lucy noticed that Natsu still had hold of her arm. He turned his attention back to the man they were after. "Look here, Erigor, I'm not here to take you back to jail! I just have some questions about a murder that happened a few nights ago!"

"I'm not answering any questions!" was the heated response.

Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Now what do we do?"

He chewed on his lip. "_You _stay here, and I'll go after him. Got it?" she nodded. "Good."

Natsu finally released his hold on her arm and cautiously made his way around the corner. Lucy crouched in anticipation and worry for her new 'partner.' Suddenly, she was startled by a loud crash and sounds of cursing and shouting.

Her eyes widened as she realized that Natsu was into it with the suspect. She winced every time she heard a fist connect with some part of a body and again at the string of curses that followed, coming from both parties.

Suddenly, after a long struggle, everything got quiet.

"Lucy! Get out of here!" came Natsu's strained shout. Lucy's eyes widened at the concern and pain in his tone.

She grabbed the closest thing within her reach, which just so happened to be a large lamp, and slid around the corner. In front of her, was a large silver headed man – presumably, Erigor Eisenwald - who was on top of a horrified Natsu Dragneel, raising a large butchering knife to the Detective.

Lucy quickly smashed the lamp down over Erigor's head. _Hard. _The ceramic lighting piece broke into a thousand pieces and the man toppled over. Her eyes were wide and wild, and she was breathing heavily, but not as hard as the surprised Detective she had just saved.

Natsu looked up at her, and what remained of the lamp. "Uh, thanks. I think I owe you one, now."

She smiled a little. "Any time."

.

.

.

.

After arresting Erigor, and having Natsu checked out by a medic, the two of them sat at Natsu's desk back in the precinct. Gray and Gajeel stood next the two as another officer informed Lucy of the dangers and risks that came from tagging along with Natsu.

Lucy clicked the pen and handed the clipboard back to the officer. "There. I signed the form."

Jet nodded. "Alright. Now, Ms. Heartfilia, be advised: if you get injured following Detective Dragneel to research your next novel, you cannot sue the city. If you get shot, you cannot sue the city. If you get killed..." he trailed off.

Lucy raised a brow and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "My lifeless remains cannot sue the city?" her voice held an amused tone, at which Gray and Gajeel snickered.

Jet cleared his throat. "Your heirs, Ms. Heartfilia, your heirs."

The blonde nodded, and the officer stood up and left. Gray turned to Natsu and smirked. "So I hear Lucy saved your ass today. Maybe she should be the detective."

Said woman blushed.

Natsu scoffed. "Oh really stripper, then what about that case we had back in August? I had to jump in and save both of you because you miscalculated."

Gray and Gajeel both looked incredibly uncomfortable and Natsu smirked in satisfaction.

"Anyway," Lucy put in, "what about Erigor? Did he confess?"

Gajeel shook his head. "He alibied out. Turns out, he never even _knew _Aguria."

Lucy and Natsu frowned. "So...then how did his prints end up at the scene?" the blonde wondered aloud.

Gray leaned against Natsu's desk. "Guy says someone must have set him up. He's the perfect fall guy, after all."

"What about his alibi though? If he had one, then we couldn't pin this on him, _and _not to mention that we would have doubted that he did it. Even though I _really _hate the guy for trying to murder _me_, I wouldn't stick him for a murder he _didn't_ commit."

Gajeel shrugged. "Normally, a lowlife like him wouldn't have one."

Lucy scrunched up her nose. "What exactly _was _his alibi?"

Gray snickered. "You're never going to believe this, but, he was at a music store trying to purchase a flute at the time."

"It _is_ unbelievable...but security cameras show he was there." Gajeel added.

Natsu sighed. "So we're nowhere."

Lucy grinned suddenly, causing the others to look at her. "Maybe Erigor _was _set up, just like he said. Maybe Aguria was involved in some international scheme or something, or she may have found out by accident." she shrugged. "In any case, she knew too much, so she had to go. So the CIA found the perfect fall guy, planted his prints at the scene and set him up. Then, they made sure Aguria never talked about what she knew or found out."

The others stared at her.

"That's...a pretty impressive theory..." Gray tapped his chin.

"But highly unlikely." Natsu rolled his eyes.

Gajeel grunted and crossed his arms. "Then we _are _nowhere. Lucy's idea may have been extremely far-fetched, but at least it was _something._"

Natsu sighed. "Whatever. We'll start back tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, because we're going to crack this case wide open tomorrow."

**Ah! So there it is! **

** I was originally going to make Loke the ME, but then I was like, "Nah. I want someone who's more like Lanie." And so, low and behold, Cana received the designated spot. But I think she'll be a good ME. And in case you don't know what that stands for, it's 'medical examiner.' **

** Anyway, so Lucy saved Natsu's life already! Look at me go! Although, the major NaLu won't happen for a while. There will be some smaller moments throughout, until I reach that point though, so don't worry. You'll just have to be satisfied with the small and cute stuff for now. Like the coffee scene. **

** Now, you're probably wondering if Juvia is going to come in. And if she is, what's her part, who is she, when does she come in, that sort of stuff. Well, this IS a NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, and Gruvia story. So she'll be popping up soon, don't worry. Same with Jellal. **

** Yes, I plan on Lucy having those classic 'Castle' moments. Where she comes up with ridiculous but awesome theories about the murder and killer(s). I just can't leave those out. I love them. **

** So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

** Please follow, favorite, and I'd love it if you reviewed! **

** Stay tuned for the next installment of 'Theoretically Speaking!' **

** - Sonata-chan **


	3. Missing Link

**I don't have much to say this chapter, except that 'Teenagers' is probably my favorite song by My Chemical Romance. I don't listen to them a lot, but I really like that song. I found this awesome Durarara! AMV for it. It's really cool. **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Three

Missing Link

_{They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books} _

Natsu sighed and glanced at Lucy, who was reading through Aguria's financial records one more time. They had been at this for half of the day, and still nothing.

Gray groaned and threw his hands up. "This is getting us nowhere. Aguria's totally clean. She had great credit, she was top of her class when she graduated, she didn't even have a _parking ticket. _Her murder makes absolutely no sense."

Lucy raised her brows. "CIA coverup." she sang lightly.

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Luce, it's _not _a CIA coverup."

Gajeel snorted and crossed his arms. "At least she has a theory. We got nothing."

Gray rolled his eyes, even though he mentally agreed with his partner. His navy colored orbs traveled back down to the list in front of him.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "There has to be something we're missing."

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes widened. "Coffee!"

The other three looked at her in confusion and Gray rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I could really use some-"

The blonde shook her head and slapped the piece of paper in her hand. "No! I mean, yes, but no. Every Tuesday, Aguria went to the same coffee shop for the past year. Her financial records show credit card purchases at the same place, at the same, every single week."

Natsu took the paper from her and looked over it. Gray and Gajeel crowded around the two, reading over his shoulder.

Gajeel rose a brow. "So? Millions of people buy coffee every day. Maybe she just really liked their coffee."

Lucy smirked. "You'd think. _But,_" she took the paper back from Natsu and pointed to the address, "it's on the other side of the city from where Aguria worked and lived. Almost an hour drive. Now, why would she do that? Doesn't it seem just a little peculiar to you?"

Gray whistled. "Damn, Lucy's right. How could we have missed that?"

Gajeel gave Lucy a rough pat on the back. "Good job."

The blonde held up a hand. "I'm not finished. Aguria wasn't killed anywhere near her work or home. And it _was _Tuesday. In fact, she wasn't killed too far from the coffee shop. What if Aguria was on her way to the shop when she was shot?"

Natsu gave her a grin. "That's actually a possibility."

Gray gave her a sly look. "You know...Lucy's theory is becoming more and more likely."

She grinned back at him. "So, let's say Aguria was an agent, maybe undercover, and she met with her handlers at that coffee shop. Let's say she learned or discovered something dirty, and she decided not to keep quiet. So the agency had to get rid of her before she could expose them or whatever it was that was going on."

Gray high-fived her. "Nice."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "And there it is. Okay, so, it _might _be a possibility. But not exactly rational. I mean, you could be totally wrong. Maybe she wasn't involved with any government agency or something like that at all."

"Detective Dragneel? FBI."

The four turned around to see a few well-dressed men and a woman standing there, holding up the badges of the aforementioned bureau. Natsu's jaw dropped and Gajeel nudged Lucy's side.

"Or maybe not." Gray mused.

.

.

.

.

"So, what exactly are you here for, Lisanna?" Natsu questioned the white-haired woman sitting before him.

She smiled, her blue eyes shining. "Why Natsu, can't I just drop by every once in a while for a friendly visit?"

His eyes narrowed. "You don't do 'friendly visits', that's why."

She sighed and gave him a slightly apologetic smile. "I guess you're right."

Lucy and Gray gave each other questioning looks as they eavesdropped on the two. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "You two are gonna get an earful if Dragneel catches you."

They turned around and Lucy grinned. "He's not going to catch us. Besides, he was the one who decided to talk with her himself, without us, don't we have a right to know what they're talking about as well?"

The dark headed man scowled. "You do know it's a crime to-aw what the hell?"

And he joined in, pressing his ear up against the glass like the smirking Gray and Lucy.

Natsu crossed his arms. "So, what did you come here for? Wouldn't you be better off talking to Scarlet?"

Lisanna smiled. "Oh but, I like you much better, Natsu." then her expression turned serious. "I hear that you're investigating the death of a Miss Yukino Aguria. Am I correct?"

He nodded curtly. "Yeah."

She sighed and interlocked her fingers. "About Aguria, I think you should know, before you continue with this investigation."

Natsu's eyes narrowed once more. "What should I know?"

Lisanna sighed. "She was with us. The FBI, I mean."

Outside the door, Gray gave Lucy a light punch in the shoulder.

Natsu's eye twitched, thinking about Lucy's theory. "Go on."

The white-haired woman 'hmm'ed. "Yes well, Aguria was on her way to meet with someone when she was killed." this time, Gajeel patted Lucy on the head, silently congratulating her. "However, we don't know who that person was. Lately, Aguria had been acting strange and no one knew why." she leaned forward. "We think it has something to do with whoever she was going to see."

Natsu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, you want us to figure out who Aguria was meeting and why. Wouldn't that job be, I don't know, actually more of your thing?"

Lisanna stood up and started toward the door. She turned and gave him a smile and a wink. "You'll do fine, I'm sure. After all, I have experienced your thoroughness first hand."

Lucy's eyes widened and she pushed Gray back to his desk and gave Gajeel a frantic look that he seemed to understand. They all hurried back to their positions, or at least tried to. Unfortunately, they didn't completely get back to them before the door opened.

"Act normal!" Gajeel whispered harshly.

Lisanna walked out and gave them a smile before continuing on to the elevator. Natsu came out shortly after, hands jammed into his pockets. He gave them all a confused expression upon seeing Lucy leaning against Gray's desk, said man was intently staring at the papers on his desk, and Lucy pointed something out to him and he nodded. Gajeel, who had rushed to the file cabinet when the door opened, was leafing through the files.

Lucy looked up and smiled at the confused man. "Oh, hey Natsu! We didn't see you there! How'd it go?" she asked, incredibly cheerfully.

Natsu shook his head and blinked. "Looks like Lucy was right. Aguria _was _involved with a federal agency, just not the CIA. It was the FBI. She was on her way to meet someone, but they don't know who. Said that she's been acting weird, but they didn't know why. They think it has something to do with whoever she was meeting. Our job is to find out who and why she was meeting them."

They all nodded.

Natsu tossed Gray a pair of keys. "Gray, Gajeel, you check out Aguria's home again. Look for anything that might give us a clue as to who this mysterious person was. Lucy, I hope you're in the mood for coffee, because you're coming with me."

The blonde grinned. "Always."

.

.

.

.

Natsu and Lucy sat in tense silence as they rode. Natsu glanced over at the blonde, who seemed very interested in the buildings passing by. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Six months."

She turned around, a confused expression on her face. "Six months what?"

Natsu turned his eyes back to the street. "We dated for six months."

Lucy raised a brow at the driver's statement. "I didn't ask."

He glanced at her once more. "Yeah, I know. You were not-asking very loudly." his tone was slightly exasperated and very sarcastic.

She turned back to the window and smiled. "I know. I'm like a Jedi like that."

Natsu pulled up alongside the sidewalk and turned the vehicle off. They walked side-by-side across the street to the coffee shop. Natsu stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket, trying to fend off the cold.

"So you'd sleep with her?"

Lucy's question caught him off guard and his head whipped around to face her.

"What?"

She looked the slightest bit amused. "I asked you if you slept with-"

Natsu scowled as he opened the glass door and let her in first. "I heard what you said." he cut her off. "And it's none of your damn business."

Lucy gave him a sly smile. "It kind of is. I mean, I'm basing my character on you. I need to know."

He glared at her and hesitated for a moment. "Fine. Two or three times, yeah."

Her grin could have rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Look, you're supposed to be a writer, not a shrink. So stick to your job." he slammed his hand down on the counter, making the barista jump. He held up his badge with one hand, and his phone with the other, the screen showing a picture of Yukino. "Have you seen this woman before?"

The teen nodded. "Y-yeah. She used to come in here every Tuesday. Same time every week. Except for this week."

Lucy gave him an award-winning smile. "Did she ever meet with anyone?"

He seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "I get off work right after she usually comes in, so I normally don't know. But last week, the girl with the next shift didn't show up until late, and I did notice someone with her."

Lucy and Natsu exchanged a glance.

"Can you describe this person?" Natsu asked, putting his badge away.

The teen nodded. "Yeah. He was kind of scary looking. He was tall, spiky blonde hair, I think he had a piercing in one ear – it looked like some kind of feather – and he had a scar on his face."

Natsu nodded. "Do you think you could come with us and describe this guy to a sketch artist?"

He nodded. "I-I think so."

.

.

.

.

Gray and Gajeel were waiting for the two when they arrived back at the precinct. Lucy smiled at them and handed them the picture.

Gray whistled. "Nice work. So this is the guy we're looking for?"

Natsu nodded. "Kid said he saw him with Aguria last week. We confirmed the sketch with the girl who takes shift after him, she said that she'd seen them together every Tuesday for the past year. He's definitely our guy."

Lucy nodded. "But the question is, what were they meeting about? And who is he?"

Gajeel took the picture. "I'll have them run it. See if he's in the system, and if not, he's bound to be in the city records. If we could just get a name, we could find him."

Gray took off after him, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

He turned to the blonde. "So your character who's based off me, what's he like?"

Lucy smiled. "He's going to be really smart, savvy, haunting good looks, really good at his job...and kind of rude."

Natsu scowled at her, but it soon turned into a smile. "Need a ride home?"

She grinned. "If it's on your way, yeah."

**So yeah...**

** There's chapter three! **

** Please follow, favorite, and especially review~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

**I have mini chocolate chip cookies and grape juice! I'm good! So here's the fourth chapter! I'm not really happy with it, and I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't. *sigh* Oh well, I guess. **

** I was in a hurry when I typed this up, and quite frankly, I'm too tired to read it. I was at a friend's house Wednesday night for her birthday and it was a sleepover and we put in 'Thor' about midnight and I hadn't ever seen it so I stayed up and watched the whole thing and didn't get to sleep until like, three-thirty in the morning. And now it's Friday and I'm _still _tired. **

** Good grief. **

** So I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors/mistakes. **

** Oh, and I figured out how to finally use line-break. So yeah. **

** I am so tired. **

** I...don't really have much more to say. **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Four

All's Fair in Love and War

_{Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath, it's far from over}_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia ran through the streets, clutching a parcel to her chest like it was her life. Because, in all actuality, it may have been the only thing keeping her alive at that point. Her breath was hitching in her throat and her eyes were wide and wild, darting everywhere, searching for something that may or may not have been there.

She ducked into an alley and listened as several pairs of feet ran past her. She knew she had to keep going, she had to get back to Natsu, but she just couldn't run anymore. She sank to the cold and damp ground.

Her weary brown eyes trailed down to the package in her hands. She though back to the man who had given it to her only a few hours earlier. She hoped he was still alive. Lucy glanced back out the entrance of the alley. She could never have begun to understand what investigating Yukino Aguria's murder would lead to.

She leaned her head on the parcel, a strong headache consuming her. How had it all even started again? Oh yes, that's right...

* * *

12 Hours Earlier

* * *

Gajeel slammed a file down on Nastu's desk, waking him up. Lucy eyed him groggily. It was a rainy day, and the weather had brought them both down. Gajeel grinned and slapped the file. "There's our man, Dragneel."

Natsu's eyes widened and he fumbled for the folder. He rose a brow upon seeing the contents. "Sting Eucliffe, age twenty-three, blonde, blue eyes, scar over his right eye, piercing in one ear, he was in the military."

Lucy and Gray looked at Natsu, waiting for him to continue. "And?" Gray urged.

Natsu closed the file. "That's it, but I do have his current address."

Lucy blinked. "That's it? That's all they have on him?"

Natsu nodded. "He doesn't have any priors, no listed family members, no emergency contacts, that's it."

Gray frowned. "Does it at least say what he was discharged from the military? He's kind of young to be a veteran..."

Natsu nodded and crossed his arms. "Honorable discharge, due to PTSD, I think. He had it pretty bad."

Lucy sighed. "So, now what?"

Natsu turned to her. "You and I are going to Eucliffe's apartment, and Gray and Gajeel will be searching for his current employment."

Gray groaned. "Fine. Text me if you find anything that could remotely be of a clue to us at this guy's apartment, will you?"

Natsu waved. "Sure, sure. Good luck." he grinned at his rival/friend.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you mean it."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked into a slightly run-down building and up to the desk. Natsu held out his badge. "Detective Natsu Dragneel, MPD."

The man at the desk looked a little nervous. "What can I do for you?"

Lucy smiled. "We're here to take a look in one of your tenant's apartments, a Mr. Sting Eucliffe."

The man stared at Lucy, making Natsu growl lowly. He jumped at the noise and nodded. "Yeah, him. Come on, I'll open his apartment for you." he grabbed a key off a hook and led them up the stairs.

"What can you tell us about Eucliffe?" Natsu asked, his dark eyes taking in everything around him.

The landlord shrugged. "Not much. Quiet guy, kept to himself, paid his rent in full and always three days early." he paused for a moment as if to think. "Oh yes! I almost forgot. He's engaged. A pretty young girl, short light blue hair, sparkling eyes, she used to come here often."

Natsu and Lucy exchanged a look.

"Ah! Here we are. Apartment 37." he unlocked it and let them inside.

Lucy glanced around. "He was a neat guy." Natsu grunted and the blonde grinned. "Your house probably looks _much _worse."

Natsu scowled at her. "And how would you know?" he picked up some mail lying on the table.

She chuckled. "Your desk." she walked over to a side table and picked up a photo. A soft smile crossed her face. "It's Sting and Yukino. They look so happy together."

Natsu crossed the room and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Inside the frame was a picture of a smiling and laughing Yukino and Sting. The blonde wasn't smiling, but there was a soft look in his eyes, and his arm was around her.

Lucy set the picture back down. "There are several others here..." her voice was quiet, and Natsu wondered if there was something wrong with her. "Alright, so you and I are engaged."

Natsu's brows furrowed and he came face-to-face with a grinning blonde. What the hell? He scowled once more. "We are not engaged."

She picked up another picture and gave it a once-over. "Relax, it's just pretend."

He rifled through some papers laying around. "I don't wanna play pretend."

Lucy smirked at him, her chocolate orbs gleaming. "Scared you'll like it?" she taunted.

Natsu turned to her and crossed his arms. "Okay, if we're engaged, I want to break it off."

The landlord shifted in the doorway. "Are you two like this all the time?"

"Yes." they answered in unison.

Suddenly, both their eyes widened.

"Sting Eucliffe!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu pushed around the startled landlord and chased after the running blonde. Lucy blinked and ran after her partner. While they had been arguing, they had failed to notice the blonde come up the stairs to his apartment door, which happened to wide open, with his landlord leaning in the doorway, and two people going through his things. And he then those two people had whipped around to face the landlord, and spotted him. Of course he had taken off.

He glanced behind him and noticed that Natsu was gaining. Sting pushed over a stack of boxes that were sitting outside someone's door. Natsu's eyes widened and he barely cleared them. Lucy followed, close behind both of them.

"Sting Eucliffe! Detective Natsu Dragneel, MPD! STOP!" Natsu shouted, dodging something Sting threw at him.

Sting almost tripped over something, and Natsu grabbed him. The blonde whipped around and punched Natsu.

"Ow! Dammit!" Natsu pulled a startled Sting down with him. '

A fight ensued, and somehow Sting was able to get away. But suddenly, a foot extended out of nowhere and Sting tripped. Natsu finally caught up to him and looked up to see a grinning Lucy. She winked at him. "Shortcut."

Sting groaned and Natsu cuffed him. "Get up, jackass. You're coming with us."

The blonde glared at the two. "Why?" he demanded. "I haven't done anything!"

Natsu glared at him and wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. "You mean besides assaulting a federal officer?" he asked harshly. "Why the hell did you run if you haven't done anything wrong, dumbass?"

Sting gave him an equally harsh glare. "Oh, I don't know. Wouldn't you run if two strangers were going through your apartment?"

Natsu slammed his forehead into the blonde's. "I said I was a _police detective_!"

Sting growled. "Well you could have been a fake!"

Lucy pushed them apart. "Boys, boys, how about we just break it up, okay?" she looked at Sting. "We came to ask you some questions about Yukino." she stated quietly.

It seemed as if Lucy struck a chord, because Sting immediately slumped in defeat. "I-I heard about what happened to her. I wasn't there to stop it." he clenched his fists. "It's all my fault, and I wasn't there to stop it." he growled.

Natsu, who had been sulking, looked over at him. "What do you mean, 'it's all your fault?'"

Sting looked up. "Look, I can't really talk here. But if you take me back to the precinct, I can tell you there."

Natsu nodded and jerked his head in the direction of the lobby. "Let's go then."

Suddenly, there were gunshots, and a bullet whizzed by Lucy's head. Her eyes widened and she shrieked. "Natsu!"

He pushed the two of them back behind the corner and pulled out his own gun. Her fired three rounds, then grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her up. "Get to the car!" he shouted.

She nodded and turned to Sting. "You heard the man, let's go!"

The two blonde's raced down the hallways and down the stairs. Lucy sighed in relief she saw Natsu running out of the building behind them. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her along with him. He deposited her in the passenger's seat, and pushed Sting into the back. Then he jumped in the driver's seat and took off.

"Alright, you've put our lives in danger, and I'd like to know why now." Natsu demanded.

Sting sighed. "When I got back, I got mixed up with the wrong people. I was trying to help out a friend, but they came after me too. I did my best to keep Yukino away from them, to keep her a secret, but it looks like I didn't try hard enough. She wanted to help, like she did with my PTSD, I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for her. I couldn't keep her away, and she got involved. Then, they got to her and now they're coming after me too."

Lucy turned to look at him. "What in the world did you get yourself involved in?"

He sighed again. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. They already killed my fiancee, and now they're coming after me. My brother got involved with some _really _bad people, and they kidnapped him."

Lucy gasped. "But, your file said you didn't have any relatives! No living family members!"

Sting nodded. "He was adopted, but still my brother, and brothers look out for one another. So I went to them and demanded they give him back. Well, they didn't like that at all. They told me if I didn't make a deal with them, then they'd kill Rogue."

Natsu looked at him by using the rear-view mirror. "What kind of deal?"

Sting hung his head. "I was supposed to rob a bank, but I wouldn't do it. I guess that's why they killed Yukino."

Lucy nodded sadly. "Who are these people that you keeping mentioning? You haven't given us a specific name."

Sting laughed, but it was hollow. "It's more of a large underground organization, so they normally wouldn't have just one name. But they go by 'Sabertooth.'"

Natsu slammed on the breaks, making the other two passengers jerk forward. "You're involved with Sabertooth?!" he turned around to face Sting.

He nodded.

Natsu sighed. "Well...shit."

Lucy looked at him worriedly. "What is it?"

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seven years ago, Sabertooth didn't exist. However, there was...disruption...in the police department, and it that caused a lot of distraction. Over those seven years, gangs and criminal organizations built themselves up and became more powerful. Right now, Sabertooth is one of the strongest. There have been several cases where we suspect that they're involved, but we don't know who any of the members are, let alone the leader. They're practically untouchable, and invisible."

Sting smirked. "I know who the leader is."

Both Natsu and Lucy turned to him in surprise.

"I thought it was weird, because like you said, it's basically an invisible organization, but I met the boss, the one who controls all the pawns. I even know his name. He threatened to kill Yukino if I ever told anyone," he scowled deeply, "but he can't hold that against me anymore. And personally, I'd like revenge against this bastard for kidnapping my brother and killing my fiancee. And justice too, of course."

Natsu eyed him cautiously. "His name. What's his name?"

Sting smirked again. "Jiemma."

**Like I said, I wanted to make it longer, but I'm too tired. I'm so sorry. **

** And by distraction, Natsu meant that there were a lot of cops who were dirty, and so the city had to 'clean house' as some would put it. No, he hasn't been a detective that long, he's only like twenty-five, but he knows the history and stuff. That was a terrible explanation, I'm sorry. **

** No, Sting's not the killer. **

** And I wanted to try telling it kind of backwards, like they do on TV. This will probably be the only time I do it in this story, but I just wanted to try it. We're not in present-time yet though, so Lucy's still 'remembering' (sort of) what happened. **

** I wonder what's in the package? Who gave it to Lucy? Who was she running from and why? And what happened to Natsu? **

** Stay tuned for the next installment of 'Theoretically Speaking!' **

** Please follow, favorite, AND review! Don't just favorite and/or follow and run~! **

** Until next time!**

** - Sonata-chan **


	5. Long Live

**I got Castle Season Four on DVD~! Seriously, I got it in the mail Tuesday. I was ecstatic. Overjoyed. Extremely happy. And...I'm being redundant. **

** The long awaited chapter five!** **I just wanted to mention, that any NaLi is in the past, this story _is _NaLu. So yeah. And also, I've been forgetting since the beginning to say this. Natsu is dressed like he was in the episode where they go to the mage's ball and he dances with Lucy. I can't remember what it was or what it was called. Main point, he usually wears his scarf, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest, and black slacks or nice black jeans. Gray is usually dressed like how he was when they were at Akane, and also the same ball. His red dress shirt, black slacks, black tie (or whatever color it was), and yeah. As for Gajeel...let's just go with Edo-Gajeel's suit without the hat or glasses, I guess. I don't know. ****  
**

** Thank you all so much for your favorites, follows, and especially reviews! You all are the best! **

** Now, read on~!**

Chapter Five

Long Live

_{My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want}_

* * *

Lucy's eyes darted around the alley. She knew that she couldn't stay there any longer, and that she needed to run, but to where, she didn't know. Maybe hiding was just the best thing to do at the moment. Her hand slipped down into her coat pocket, searching for anything that might be of use. Her fingers enclosed around something and her eyes widened.

She drew out her phone and a look of relief crossed her face. She thought she had dropped it. She quickly dialed a number, and held it up to her ear. It was so cold that she could see her breath, but only because of the dim streetlight located about two hundred feet away from her.

The phone rang for a long time, and she was afraid no one was going to pick up.

"Lucy?! Are you alright?! Where are you?!"

She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Natsu, you won't believe how glad I am that you finally picked up." her eyes widened when she saw a car driving slowly by. "Listen," she hurried on in a panicked tone. "I don't have much time. I found Rogue, and he gave me a package. I don't know what's in it, but he said it was enough to put Jiemma away for five lifetimes. You have to find him, and soon. Who knows what Jiemma will do when he finds out what Rogue's done. They're holding him at that abandoned warehouse we visited earlier today. You have to hurry Natsu."

Natsu waved a hand to Gray, who was hurriedly writing everything Lucy said down. "Lucy, where are you? What do you mean you don't have a lot of time left? Luce, what's going on?"

The blonde's heart almost stopped when she saw the car park up the street and two men get out of it. "Natsu, Jiemma _was _holding Rogue at that warehouse when we were there, we just didn't know it because he was in the basement! It's under a hatch that's hidden under that freezer in there. I'm not with him now. I was caught and had to run. I'm on the eighth block of-" suddenly, the phone was ripped from her hands by one of the men.

"Lucy?! Luce?! You're where?!" Natsu yelled frantically, grabbing his coat.

The line suddenly went dead, and the last thing Natsu heard was Lucy's screams.

* * *

5 Hours Earlier

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Gray asked, leaning his head against his hand. "Eucliffe's in protective custody, but we don't know where they're holding his brother, or any evidence to even really press charges against Jiemma. And we can't just go marching in there and accusing one of the most powerful businessmen in Magnolia of murder, three attempted murders, and kidnapping."

Lucy sighed. "Which means we'll have to be on the down low about this."

Gajeel nodded. "If they are holding him, it's probably somewhere deserted."

Natsu snapped his fingers. "Alright, find all of the abandoned and deserted properties that Jiemma's cooperate business owns. I bet that they're keeping him in one of those."

Gray nodded and started to speed type on his computer keyboard. Lucy leaned over his shoulder. "They have...a lot. I don't think we'll be able to go through all of these..."

Natsu tapped a pen against his desk. "Look for something in a more, I don't know, deserted area. Somewhere that's not busy, and isn't frequented by lots of people."

Gray nodded. "Okay, that narrows it down to five." he grinned. "One's an old gas station, I doubt that they're keeping him there, it's scheduled to be purchased by a different company later today. Another is an old abandoned lot. Just property, no buildings or outbuildings, it's unlikely that they're keeping him there. The third isn't anything either. But get this, the last two are abandoned warehouses."

Lucy grinned. "The perfect place to keep someone that you kidnapped and are holding illegally."

"One's on the West Side, and the other is on the corner of Ninth and Blackwood." Gajeel read off.

Natsu grabbed his coat and keys. "Lucy and I'll take the one on the West Side, you and Gajeel check out the other. Call if you find anything."

Lucy ran to catch up with him. "Don't we need a warrant? I mean, sure we're investigating a homicide as well as a missing person's case, but we can't just search a warehouse without a court order, can we?"

Natsu turned to her as they entered the elevator and grinned. "Nope. That's why we're going to pay Jiemma a little visit at his office while we wait for our warrant."

Lucy returned his grin.

* * *

"How can I help you, Detective and Miss Heartfilia?" Jiemma asked, leaning back in his chair. "Why don't you two have a seat?"

Natsu shook his head. "Sorry, but we can't. We're here to ask you some questions about the murder of Yukino Aguria, the attempted murders of Sting Eucliffe, Lucy Heartfilia, and myself, and also the disappearance of Rogue Cheney, sir."

Jiemma raised a brow. "That's quite a lot of questions."

Lucy smiled. "Well, sir, we have a lot on us right now. And they're all very time pressing."

The older man looked Lucy up and down, making her slightly nervous. "Did you say that you're Lucy Heartfilia, as in the famous mystery novelist?"

Said woman blushed just a bit. "Um, yes sir."

He sat up. "I can't believe someone would try to murder you!"

She smiled nervously. "Yes, it was a bit of a shock to me as well, sir. Although it's happened once before."

He raised a brow. "Really?"

Natsu cleared his throat. "Anyway, have you ever heard of Yukino Aguria, Sting Eucliffe, or Rogue Cheney, sir?"

Jiemma shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Detective. Not until you mentioned them. Well, except for the girl. I heard about her on the news. Terrible what happened to her, really."

"And you're absolutely sure, sir?" Lucy asked.

The elderly man leaned forward a bit. "Just what are you insinuating, Miss Heartfilia?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Nothing sir. We just have to double check. You know, cover all our bases."

He smiled at her. "Of course. My apologies."

Natsu nodded. "Sir, we need to ask you one more question, just for thoroughness."

Jiemma waved a hand. "Go ahead."

"Where were you on the night of Yukino Aguria's death?" the detective looked at him expectantly.

The old man intertwined his fingers. "Why, I was at my daughter's home. We had a lovely dinner together. Just ask her."

Natsu nodded. "Thank you for your time, sir."

He smiled. "Any time, Detective. And you are also welcome, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

"I don't like him." Natsu said once they were on their way to the court office to pick up the warrant.

Lucy sighed. "He kind of gives me the creeps."

"I don't like him." Natsu stated again.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. You've already said this." she sighed and leaned her head against the window. "I have to admit though, when Sting said that Jiemma was the man that killed Yukino, tried to have the three of us killed, and abducted Rogue, I was a little dubious. I mean, he's one of the top businessmen in all of Magnolia, just like Gray said. Why would he be the head of a secret underground organization that does all kinds of illegal stuff? It makes no sense."

Natsu shrugged. "Fullbuster says that back when he worked Narcotics, when Jiemma first appeared and started to build his empire, that there was a lot of suspicion surrounding him. Drugs, murders, disappearances, human trafficking, you name it. He thinks that those suspicions are true, and that that's how he managed to rise to the top."

Lucy smiled at him from the passengers seat. "And you think the same thing."

He nodded. "It would explain a lot. How could someone rise to the top of the business world in just three years? It doesn't make any sense."

Lucy leaned her head back against the window. "By knowing or killing off the right people. Or both."

Natsu raised a brow. "Exactly, I mean-wait. What did you say?"

Lucy looked over at him in confusion. "By knowing or killing off the right people?"

Natsu pulled the car over alongside the road and turned to look at her. "Luce, you're a genius!"

She still wasn't following him. "Huh?"

He grinned. "You suggested that Jiemma rose to the top by knowing or killing off the right people! We already assume that Jiemma is the head of Sabertooth, but what if Yukino found out as well? Lisanna also told me that she was working on some secret assignment. So what if-"

"-it was to infiltrate Sabertooth and find out who the leader was!" Lucy finished. "Okay, so, Yukino is assigned the task of getting into Sabertooth so they can know who's involved and take them down. She succeeds. She quickly rises to the top of the ranks, and gains Jiemma's trust. Meanwhile, Sting's brother Rogue has somehow managed to get himself involved with Sabertooth. Sting is blackmailed into robbing a bank for them, to save his brother. Yukino finds out about this, and knows she has to put an end to it all. She knows who's who, and can take down the whole operation in just a little under ten minutes. She knows the names, she knows the positions. She realizes that it's time to get out, and tell the FBI all that she knows, then they can save Rogue. But something went wrong, and Jiemma found out who she really is. At the same time, Sting refuses to rob the bank. So he has someone kill Yukino, then they come after Sting to tie up loose ends. However, he wasn't expecting us to be there with him, and doesn't finish up the job."

Natsu grinned at her. "Let's go get that warrant, Luce."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you can't search this place without a-" Natsu held up the warrant, effectively shutting the man up. He unlocked the door and let the two inside.

"It's dark in here." Lucy commented. She made a face. "And it stinks."

They searched for a long time, but weren't able to find anything.

Natsu groaned. "There's no evidence of anyone ever even being here. It's just an old abandoned warehouse."

Lucy nodded. "Well, besides all this old and useless furniture. But it looks as if it hasn't been touched in years. Which means that we're back to square one. At least we have a theory now."

"Let's go. There's no point in being here any longer, then." Natsu sighed and they left.

Later that night, Lucy sat curled up on her couch with a mug of tea. "I don't know Levy. It just doesn't make any sense. We were sure he would be there."

The bluenette smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Lu."

Lucy smiled wearily. "It's alright. So what are you reading?"

Levy grinned. "It's a mystery romance novel, not yours, but still good. The hero has just returned to the scene of the disappearance, looking for any clues he might have missed regarding his lover's whereabouts."

The blonde chuckled. "How romantic of him."

Levy rolled her eyes. "And he just found a trap door leading to the basement. I wonder if that's where Addison was taken?!"

Lucy hummed and sipped her tea. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait! Levy, did you just say a trap door?"

The bluenette looked startled. "Yeah, it was hidden in the floor, under the settee. Look Lu, if you want to borrow this book after I'm finished with it, I wouldn't mind. But-"

Lucy waved a hand. "That's it! A trap door! There was another level!" she set her tea down and raced to the door, grabbing her coat as she did so. "Levy, I've got to go! I'll be back in a little while! If I'm not, go to the precinct, okay?" she waved and was gone.

* * *

The blonde quietly crept along the alley behind the warehouse. There hadn't been a guard outside, like earlier, although he'd claimed that he was just an insurance agent checking up on the property. However, the front door had been locked. But Lucy wasn't about to give up, as she'd seen a back window in the warehouse earlier.

She grinned when she found it, and stacked some crates on top of one another. She climbed on top and tried to push the window open, but it wouldn't budge. Her chocolate orbs searched around the dark alley for anything that might help her pry it open, and a smile crossed her face when she saw an iron bar.

Lucy used the leverage to pry the window open just a crack. She grinned in relief and pushed it open the rest of the way. Then she climbed up on the ledge.

"It's now or never." she whispered, before jumping inside. She knew that she was technically trespassing, but a person's life was at risk, and she didn't really care.

If it was dark inside when they were there earlier, it was pitch black now. Lucy drew a small penlight she kept out of her pocket and roamed over the room with it, trying to locate where the trap door would be hidden.

The blue beam landed on an old freezer and she smirked. "Gotcha."

She hurried over and leaned against it, using all of her weight to try and push it back. She sincerely wished that Natsu was there with her, but he hadn't picked up his phone, so she'd left him a message that she had a lead, and to call her back as soon as possible.

Finally, the freezer gave way, and she pushed it back. Lucy dropped to her knees and shined the penlight around the floor. Her pulse quickened when she saw what she was looking for. She slipped the light back into her pocket, grabbed the handle with both hands, and pulled. It gave way, although it made a horrible sound when it did so.

Suddenly, Lucy realized that there may have been a guard down with the person she was trying to rescue, and she could have kicked herself. But, she called out anyway.

"Hello? Is anyone down there?" she called quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself if anyone was passing by outside.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Who are you?" a male voice quietly called back to her.

She bit her lip. There was no guarantee that this person was the one she was looking for. "I'm Lucy, who're you?"

There was a long silence, and Lucy was afraid that she had just set herself up. But then, she got a reply that both scared her, and made her internally sigh in relief.

"I'm Rogue. Rogue Cheney."

**So Lucy found Rogue! Wow! But what about Natsu? And what will happen to her now that the bad guys have caught her?! **

** You'll just have to stay tuned and find out. **

** Oh, and I've decided to do a case like 'The Blue Butterfly' after this one. So for those of you who enjoy that episode as much as I do! ;) And for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about...I'm sure you'll enjoy it too. **

** Look forward to it. **

** Thanks again for all your favorites, follows, and reviews~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	6. Revelation

Chapter Six

Revelation

* * *

_{I raise my flags, don my clothes, it's a revolution I suppose}_

* * *

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. "Y-you're really Rouge Cheney?"

"Yes, I believe I just said that."

The blonde smiled a bit to herself. "Um, well, I'm here to save you."

"You mean you're a police officer or detective?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Er, not exactly...I'm...what exactly would one call me? I'm a...consultant for the MPD."

"So you brought backup?"

Lucy lowered her head. "Well...no. He wouldn't pick up the phone. So I left a message."

"...So you came by yourself?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Oh."

"But, if I can find something to throw down to you, I might be able to pull you up and we can get out through the window I came in." she explained, searching around for a cord or some type of rope. "I got something! I'll toss one end down to you."

There was a brief moment of silence, then the sound of something hitting the floor below.

"You said your name was Lucy, correct?" Rogue questioned from down in the basement.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "That's right."

"Well Lucy, about getting me out of here…it's going to be a little more difficult than just pulling me up."

The blonde raised a brow, and shined her penlight into the opening, trying to see inside. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the captive began in a monotone, "I'm tied up down here, and can't get over to the rope."

Her penlight began to die, making the author panic slightly. She whacked it against her open palm a couple of times, and it brightened just a little. "Oh. Um, hold on…er…wait there. I'll be down in a sec."

She turned her main source of light off, and glanced around the room. After spotting a support pole that helped hold up the roof, and tying the old rope to it, she hurried back over to the hatch. Grabbing hold of the tattered rope, she swung herself over the side of the hole and down into the hatch. There was a terrifying moment when she realized that the hatch wasn't close to a wall, and she was swinging around in midair.

Finally, the rope stopped swaying, and she was just hanging there. She waited a minute for the pounding of her heart in her ears to subside before descending the rope. The blonde hit the ground with a muffled 'ompf', and blinked a few times, attempting to see in the thick darkness.

Lucy pulled her penlight out of her coat pocket and clicked it on. She flashed the fading light around the room, before it finally landed on a figure over in the corner. She picked herself up off the dirt floor and rushed over, only to find Rogue tied to a chair.

He looked up at her, and without a doubt she knew it was really him. The blonde chewed on her lip, inspecting the binds on the captive. She sighed. "You don't…happen to have a knife on you, do you? I don't have anything to cut zip ties."

Rogue shook his head, dark hair falling in his eyes as he did so. "No weapons. Even if I had been carrying one when they took me, it would have been confiscated when they brought me down here."

Lucy cringed. "Right."

At that moment, their only source of light faded. The author let out a curse, tossing the small light aside. "Great." she mumbled. "How cliché. We're trapped in a hidden basement late at night, you're tied up and we don't have anything to get you out, and someone wants us both dead. It's just like the plotline of an action film or something."

Rogue didn't respond.

The blonde sighed. "I'm going to search around. Maybe there's something down here I can use to get you out."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, with Lucy searching for some kind of pointed object to cut the ties. Her brows creased in concentration, but her mind was still active. There was something that had been bothering her for a while, ever since they'd found out that Rogue was somehow involved with Sabertooth.

"Hey Rogue?" the blonde called out, her right fingers feeling through the dirt on the ground as she crawled around on the floor, "how did you get involved with Sabertooth in the first place?"

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the room.

"I…there was this girl."

'_Ah.' _Lucy thought. _'I'm starting to see where this is going already.' _

"I was close to her, and she disappeared one day. There wasn't a trace of her anywhere, and the police couldn't or wouldn't do a thing about it." the captive explained.

"So you took matters into your own hands." Lucy stated.

There was another sigh. "It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, thinking about it now I see that." he let out an amused grunt. "Oh no, I'm turning into Sting. Anyway," he continued, "I found out that Sabertooth had been involved with her disappearance."

The blonde stopped searching around for a moment. "Wait…how did you know Sabertooth was involved?"

"Their business card was on her kitchen table."

Lucy blinked. "Oh."

Rogue cleared his throat. "They're also pretty well known in the slums around Magnolia. If there's anything illegal going on, somehow, someway, Sabertooth is usually involved. Kidnappings, murder, drug trafficking, human trafficking, you name it, they've done it." Lucy let out a small laugh, causing Rogue to raise a brow. "What?"

She shook her head and resumed her searching. "Nothing, nothing. It's just…someone back at the precinct said almost the exact same thing." she sighed. "So, Sabertooth was behind her disappearance then?"

"Yes. I went and confronted Jiemma about it. He had reputable and legitimate business men there, and so he couldn't do anything about me at the time. I was 'escorted out' by security, but I managed to grab some incriminating documents on his desk when he was reassuring his guests that I was just an 'angered and delusional employee.' I hid them somewhere no one would find them unless I gave them the location."

Lucy was impressed, to say the least. "Have you considered a future with the Magnolia Police Department?" she questioned, finding herself smiling as her fingers wrapped around the handle of something. "I think you'd make one hell of a detective. Probably an even better spy."

Rogue made a bemused sound. "You're forgetting the fact that I got caught, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "Just dismissing it. You still had other things to worry about."

"You're referring to my brother and his fiancée? If that's the case, then yes. I was taken on my way home after hiding the documents, and then Sting was threatened. I was afraid he'd go and do something stupid and get himself killed in the process. But he refused Jiemma's orders, and instead Yukino was killed. If I hadn't gone and started looking into this, then she would be at their apartment with him now instead of in the morgue. And he wouldn't be planning her funeral."

Lucy had made her way back to his side after finding what seemed to be an old knife. She knelt beside him and began to saw her way through the ties. "You shouldn't think like that. Yukino was trying to help Sting, as well as yourself. She cared about you too, and you shouldn't forget that. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. I've come to get you out of here so you can testify against Jiemma in court, and so that you can be reunited with your brother." she grunted as one of the ties gave way, and she started to cut away at another. "Sometimes bad things happen, and things don't turn out how we want them to. But in the end, we find that something has changed along the way – whether it was within us, or the outer world – and that the world's been changed for the better."

The last tie gave way, and she smiled as she stood. "Come on, let's get out of here."

After letting Rogue climb up the rope first, partially due to the fact that he was rather weak from being tied up in the chair so long, the author began her own ascension. She groaned as she finally pulled herself up onto the floor, and let out a sigh of relief.

Lucy smiled. "Well, we should probably leave before-," the smile slipped off her face as she turned around.

Jiemma gave her a sickening grin as their eyes met. "Why, Miss Heartfilia, whatever are doing here so late at night? Don't you know it's rude to stick your nose into other people's business?"

She gulped as she noticed Rogue off to the side, two guards holding him back. Then she turned her eyes back to the head of the crime syndicate. "Jiemma..."

Said man's stomach lurching grin only grew. "You know," he began as two other men grabbed Lucy roughly by her arms and pulled her to her feet, "it's a shame that you won't be able to write anymore books after this, Lucy. I wasn't lying when I said I enjoyed your work." he sighed and chuckled. "But I imagine it'd be hard to write a best-selling series from the grave."

The blonde gasped and felt her world begin to spin as one of her captors suddenly plunged a needle into her neck. Jiemma and the rest of her surroundings began to blur and spin and her lids fluttered. She could hear Rogue yelling something in the background, and Jiemma's cool replies, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were actually saying.

She was going to die. Jiemma was going to have her killed – or even kill her himself – and probably Rogue too. The injection she'd been given was most likely a sedative, as she felt her body become sluggish and her whole mind was becoming numb. Pretty soon she wouldn't feel or think anything.

Suddenly, there was shouting and the sound of a scuffle, and the next thing she knew, Rogue was shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and over to the side, where the guards were writhing on the ground and moaning in pain. She couldn't see Jiemma though.

"Lucy, I need you to go. You have to find the papers I stole from Jiemma's desk." Rogue's tone of urgency made her look back up at him. "They're in an old metal box hidden under the old train bridge in the south of the city. I don't think it's too far from here. You have to hurry."

She wanted to go, she really did, but the sedative was really kicking in, and she couldn't even see straight anymore. But Rogue released her and gave her a hard push toward the open doors of the warehouse, and Lucy found herself running, although it was more like she was stumbling along at a fast pace.

She could hear Jiemma's furious voice and the sound of feet running behind her, getting closer, but she didn't really think about it. Hell, she couldn't really think about anything. Her mind was a mess, thoughts jumbled, memories fuzzy, and all she could really focus on was getting to the bridge before she got caught.

As she ran, the sedative seemed to wear off a bit, and she could think more clearly and move better. She soon ditched the men after her by making a sharp turn down an alley and ducking into a bar. After she'd made sure they were gone, the blonde took off towards the bridge once again.

Lucy found the box under the bridge, and broke the lock using a large rock she picked up from nearby. Inside the old ammo bow lay a manila envelope. She reached inside and picked it up, clutching it to her chest. And it was then that the sedative came back.

The blonde staggered to her feet, almost falling back over. All her body wanted to do was fall over; her joints were screaming for her to stop, but Lucy pushed herself on, and she started to run again.

A train was thundering over her head as she came out from the spot under the bridge, but she didn't know where to go after that. She was slightly amazed that what Jiemma's men had given her hadn't completely immobilized her yet, but she knew it wasn't going to last for long.

The precinct, she had to get these documents to Natsu and the others. She had to get them there before she was discovered and Rogue was killed. Her feet started to move on their own accord, and her eyes were wildly darting around searching for any sign of the people after her.

She'd made it to the eighth block of Orange Street before she just couldn't run anymore. She knew she had to run, to get out of there, but she couldn't, so maybe hiding was the best thing to do. She had to find some other way.

Her hand slipped down into her coat pocket, searching for anything that might be of use. Her fingers enclosed around something and her eyes widened.

She drew out her phone and a look of relief crossed her face. She thought she had dropped it. She quickly dialed a number, and held it up to her ear. It was so cold that she could see her breath, but only because of the dim streetlight located about two hundred feet away from her.

The phone rang for a long time, and she was afraid no one was going to pick up.

"Lucy?! Are you alright?! Where are you?!"

She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Natsu, you won't believe how glad I am that you finally picked up." her eyes widened when she saw a car driving slowly by. "Listen," she hurried on in a panicked tone. "I don't have much time. I found Rogue, and he gave me a package. I don't know what's in it, but he said it was enough to put Jiemma away for five lifetimes. You have to find him, and soon. Who knows what Jiemma will do when he finds out what Rogue's done. They're holding him at that abandoned warehouse we visited earlier today. You have to hurry Natsu."

Natsu waved a hand to Gray, who was hurriedly writing everything Lucy said down. "Lucy, where are you? What do you mean you don't have a lot of time left? Lucy, what's going on?"

The blonde's heart almost stopped when she saw the car park up the street and two men get out of it. "Natsu, Jiemma _was _holding Rogue at that warehouse when we were there, we just didn't know it because he was in the basement! It's under a hatch that's hidden under that freezer in there. I'm not with him now. I was caught and had to run. I'm on the eighth block of-" suddenly, the phone was ripped from her hands by one of the men.

"Lucy?! Luce?! You're where?!" Natsu yelled frantically, grabbing his coat.

The line suddenly went dead, and the last thing Natsu heard was Lucy's screams.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

Natsu ground his teeth as he slammed his foot down further onto the gas pedal. Gray was in the seat beside him, talking with Gajeel over his phone. The two were headed to the warehouse, backup and Gajeel in tow.

"Dammit Lucy!" the pinkette swore aloud, catching his passenger's attention. "I shouldn't have turned my phone off!"

"Hey, you couldn't have known this was going to happen." Gray tried to console him, while at the same time he was equally on edge.

"Yes, I _should've_." the driver ground out, his fists clenching the steering while tighter. "I should've."

* * *

"So…" Jiemma began as she circled the two captives. "What should I do with you two?"

Rogue's eyes were ablaze as he watched the older man. Lucy was slumped over in her chair, eyes half-lidded, and body paralyzed. Her glazed-over chocolate orbs observed as Jiemma drew out a knife that reflected in the harsh lighting of the warehouse.

"Well, as much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to make this quick. It seems Miss Heartfilia made a call to her detective friends before my men brought her back, and we can't have them showing up before I'm finished. So…" he tossed the knife aside and pulled out a handgun. "…no knife."

Rogue scowled at the man. "So you're just going to kill us?" he asked, his voice filled with venom.

The head of Sabertooth shrugged. "There's not much else I can do, now is there? Although it _is _a shame. Miss Heartfilia is such a good author, and you'd make a fine associate, boy. Unfortunately, neither of you are on my side, and you both know the truth about me, so how am I supposed to allow you to live?"

Rogue sneered. "Before you kill us, I have one question."

Jiemma raised a brow. "Oh? I suppose if I'm going to kill you, I might as well give you an answer."

"Why'd you kill her? Why did you kill Yukino?"

The older man sighed. "I didn't _want _to do it. She was such a good worker, promising girl, _but_, as it turns out, she was a double agent. Not interested in helping me at all. She was going to expose me when she learned that I'd had you abducted and demanded that your defiant brother rob a bank to pay your ransom. He refused. So I took care of two pieces of business that way. Kill Yukino so she doesn't tell on me, and to punish your brother for not doing as I'd ordered."

Rogue ground his teeth.

Jiemma sighed and shook his head. "Sorry boy, it seems our association between one another has come to an end."

Rogue's eyes widened. "No wait-!"

There was a gunshot, and Lucy would have cringed if she could have. Jiemma turned towards her. "Such a shame." he lamented. "Dear Miss Heartfilia, did you really think you and your detective partner could outsmart me? Defeat me? Bring me down from my reign?" he gave that same grin he had before. "Let me tell you this, Lucy. They tell you a lot of different things about power. 'Money is power', 'knowledge is power', whatever you want to call it. But Miss Heartfilia, _power _is power. And the man with the power is king."

He walked over closer to her. "It seems our time together has come to an end." he raised his arm, and aimed the barrel of the gun at her chest. Lucy felt tears gathering in her eyes as she looked down the barrel of cold, hard steel, and her death. "Goodbye, Miss Heartfilia."

And a gunshot sounded throughout the warehouse.

* * *

_{We're painted red, to fit right in}_

* * *

**Confusing story line is confusing. Sorry about that. **

** I know, I haven't updated this in months and I'm sorry. I've been really busy and I was stuck. **

** Fun fact, I wasn't actually going to have a cliffhanger this chapter. I was planning on wrapping this case up, but _obviously that didn't happen._   
**

** So now you have to keep reading to find out what happened. Ha. **

** I'm sick today, head cold, and I figured I might as well update this. So I put off studying for a mathematics test on The Pythagorean Theorm, square roots, and hypotenuse to update this. So you better appreciate this. **

** I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors/mistakes. I watched 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' this morning instead of practicing the piano for two hours, and so I was in a hurry and didn't have time to proofread. **

** _To be continued..._ **

** Ja ne~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
